


Megorama

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Family Guy, Futurama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg Griffin is tired of being her family's punching bag and tries to find a place to get away from them all. During a family visit to the museum, she stumbles into a time travel exhibit as a prank set by her parents, but they actually and accidentally send her 1,000 years into the future where she wakes up in a strange world with strange, friendly people. Will she get back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation I had with a friend. I have only seen one Family Guy/Futurama crossover story, so I decided to make another based on the conversation we had, seeing as Meg is abused. Before you get on me, yes, I am a Meg Griffin fan/supporter. You can make fun of me all you want, but honestly, it's immature and childish, much like how the new Family Guy show is running these days. I don't own anyone, though I wish I owned Meg sometimes and would give her a spin-off probably, and I own a Simpsons/Futurama crossover comic book that I got for my birthday a couple of years ago. Read & Review and tell me what you think. I hope everyone is characterized correctly and properly, I don't watch Futurama often, so once I write for those characters, they might be a little off. Let the show begin.

Meg heaved a sharp sigh as she left her school to go home. Normally, a student in Meg's shoes would be glad to be out of school and go home to a family who can offer endless moral support no matter what. However, Meg's family was never there for her. They even tried to ditch her the day she was born, like the whole universe was against her. She never knew why or how, but she was everybody's punching bag.

The teenage girl looked around herself to look out for anyone. Even someone who just met her could turn her down. Meg was the oldest and only girl in her family. What gave them to right to abuse her? Meg sighed as she made it to the front door of her house and unlocked the door. She saw her parents on the couch.

"Who's that? Who's there?" Peter jumped up, armed with a gun.

Lois turned, never-changing the dull expression on her face, then turned back something more important than her daughter, the television set. "Relax, it's only Meg."

"Oh, God, it's worse than I thought!" Peter shot the gun.

Meg dodged the bullet and landed flat on the floor. She wasn't sure what would hurt more. Getting shot by her father or landing on the floor without a bruise from a gaudy weapon.

"Meg, don't scare me like that." Peter said, coming to her as she was still on the floor.

"Excuse me, Dad, but you're the one with a gun to shoot your daughter, not me!" Meg snapped, standing on her feet in anger.

"Meg, don't talk back to your father like that!" Lois hissed, instead of defending her for being understandably scared.

"But Mom, he tried to shoot me!"

"That gives you no excuse to snap at him, now you wash the dishes and do your homework. We're going to a museum later for a family outing."

Meg sighed. She went to the kitchen to wash the dishes and do her homework in the safety of her bedroom. Her bedroom was the only place where she could go and be herself until someone would barge in and bug her for something. Meg washed the dishes, looking dully in the sink, hearing her brother Chris's immature snickering.

"Chris, knock it off, I'm really busy right now!" Meg demanded, sounding annoyed and impatient.

The snickering continued as Chris picked his nose and came slowly and slowly to his elder sister.

"Chris, stop it!"

Chris placed the snot on her glasses and ran away, laughing.

"CHRIS!" Meg hissed.

"MEG, LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALONE!" Lois yelled from the living room.

"BUT HE-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DID! GROW UP AND FINISH THOSE DISHES, YOUNG LADY!"

Meg sighed and washed the dishes. She then couldn't bear the booger on her glasses anymore and decided to stop and clean her glasses.

Lois stepped in to check on her to see no dishes were being washed. "Meg, I told you to wash the dishes!" she scolded, with her hands on her hips.

"I did, Mom, but Chris put his gross finger on me!" Meg defended.

"That's no excuse, wash the dishes this instant and do your homework, you're lucky I'm letting you come on this trip to the museum." Lois sounded bitter and uncaring, then went back to watch television.

"This is so unfair!" Meg snapped, throwing down a prized dish, not caring it was shattered. She then shoved the dishes out of the sink, and ran upstairs to do her homework, no matter how difficult and challenging it was as a tedious educational chore.

"Lois, you hear something?" Peter asked as he heard Meg nearly crying.

"Oh, Peter, I'm sure it's nothing." Lois assured, never taking her eyes off the screen.

Brian looked upstairs with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock that Peter and Lois wouldn't do anything to help Meg. He then looked appalled with the same expression at her parents after seeing her run upstairs to her room. He then walked in view to hem and looked very angry with them.

"I can't believe you people, Meg has spent all her life dealing with jerks like you and as her parents, you won't do anything to help her!"

Peter and Lois turned to her.

"So, why don't you help her?" Peter asked.

"Are you kidding me? It's Meg! I just can't believe you're her parents and you won't do anything." Brian said, dully then walked away to get a drink in the kitchen.

Peter and Lois looked at each other.

"Peter, maybe we are too hard on her." Lois shrugged.

"Yeah, you're a terrible mother."

"You're an even worse father."

"Should we help her?"

"Nah, we'll go to the museum, she'll love that!"

"I guess you're right. I can't believe we almost did something nice for somebody we don't even care about."

Peter and Lois laughed obnoxiously and kept watching TV.

Meg cried into her pillow after finishing her homework. She didn't care if anyone heard her or would bother to come to her attention. She kept crying, but there was a knock at her door. Meg sat up in her bed, crying, and answering the door, even if she was in no condition to do such a thing. Meg sniffled and looked down with tear-stained eyes to see her baby brother.

"Would you keep it down? I'm trying to nap around here!" Stewie complained, looking angry with her.

"Oh, Stewie," Meg sniffled, taking the baby out of his comfort zone. "Our family is just so awful!"

"Yes, yes, you live as a cow, and I have the life of luxury while my crying is being taken care of by someone who will love me no matter what!"

"Sometimes I just wanna run away from home."

"Haven't you already tried that? Like, multiple times?"

Meg went to the bedroom window, either not paying attention to or understanding her baby brother, looking out into the world. "I just don't know where I would go, Stewie. Who would take me in? Maybe Grandma, she seems to be decent sometimes..."

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" Stewie finally asked.

"Or, maybe I could go work somewhere my talent won't be necessary and they'll take me no matter what, like a reality show series or the Disney Channel studios." Meg thought, sounding a little confident.

"That Zac Efron is easy on the eyes..." Stewie said, with his glazed eyes and a charming smile while in her grasp.

"I don't know where I'll go Stewie, but I'm sure somewhere I'll be accepted and appreciated..." Meg said, wanting to leave home.

"Kids, time to go to the museum!" Lois called from downstairs.

"Oh, boy, another boring family outing. I just wish I could lull myself to sleep like a normal baby during the whole thing and wake up in the comfort my room." Stewie said to himself.

"Come on, Stewie," Meg said, walking with him to meet with the others. "Who knows? Maybe I'll meet a cute boy whose president of a special club in his school, a-a-and we'll grow up and get married together with three perfect children!"

"You're a delusional girl, you know that right?" Brian turned to her, then back forward, uncaring.

"Okay, Brian." Meg let the snide comment slide as she was eager to go to the museum and have a chance to meet someone who might treat her right.

The family drove to the museum and finally got there. They all came out. Lois held Stewie as always, Peter took the lead in front of them all, Meg stood beside Chris and Brian was in the back. A man behind a desk welcomed them.

"Two adults, two children, and a dog." Peter told the man.

"Uh, sir? The museum is free..." the man said.

"Fine then, three adults, three children, and a zebra!"

"What?"

"PEETAH!" Lois stood in front. "Sorry, he's never been in a cultural museum before..."

"That's okay, ma'am," the man said, then noticed their party. "Oh, umm... Sir, ma'am, no dogs are allowed inside the building."

"Oh, okay," Peter turned to Meg, handing her a collar and a leash. "Go on girl, you're not welcome here like Cleveland in a racist household."

Meg rolled her eyes, ignored him and kept walking.

"Did she just walk away from me!?" Peter sounded outraged. "MEG! MEG!"

"Aw, let her go, Peter, she's had a crappy day... At least I think she has... This is what happens when mothers and daughters don't talk." Lois remarked.

The Griffin family then met up again and went to a painting center of the museum.

"Look here, kids, a lot of famous paintings... There's Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo!" she pointed out some famous names, only to point to a comic book cover with The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on it.

"I feel so cultured... This could really inspire my writing..." Brian said, walking with Stewie.

"You've been writing a while, but no success, I wonder why you do it. I've seen high school graduates with better fan fiction crossovers than what you call a novel, Brian," Stewie remarked, then snidely looked into the camera. "That's right, PerkyGoth14, come get me!"

Brian quickly took him aside to avoid any aggression lashed out to him from the authoress writing this story.

"Hey, look, guys, I found a picture of Meg!" Chris spoke up.

The other Griffins got together to see what he was pointing to and laughed out loud. Meg came too to see what was so funny. She then gasped as she saw an infamous Frida Kahlo portrait with a mustache.

"That does look a lot like Meg if she was around in that time!" Peter pointed, laughing.

"Hey guys, Frida Kahlo died and was reincarnated into Meg!" Lois added with a laugh.

Meg sighed softly and walked away from them.

"Hey, guys, I hear there's a time machine thing, what if we sent Meg back in time with Frida so she could have someone to actually relate to!" Peter suggested.

"Peter, no, that's mean." Lois said.

"Aw, come on, it'd be a prank, I'm sure it doesn't work anyway!"

"Peter..."

"Come on, Lois, just this one time!"

Lois smirked. "Okay, just this once," she then went beside her daughter. "Meg, why don't you and I look at the time travel exhibit?"

"Why, Mom? Got nothing better to do?" Meg scoffed.

"That's enough back talk, now come on." Lois urged her to come with her.

Meg shrugged and followed her mother.

They went into a futuristic exhibit that looked like it was from a science fiction movie fused with futuristic things. There were robots everywhere, flying cars and moving sidewalks. All things relating to the future. Lois beamed once she saw the time machine.

"Hey, Meg, why don't you go in there and try it out?" Lois pointed.

"Mom, I don't think that's such a good-"

Meg was shoved in by Peter charging in front behind and him closing the door.

Peter and Lois laughed wildly. Peter laughed so hard, he hit the number pad to set to 1,000 years into the future and the button was hit again to charge up the machine and zap anything inside the machine into the future. Both calmed down and stopped laughing a bit.

"Okay, Peter, that's enough, let her out." Lois said, catching her breath.

"Okay," Peter giggled, then knocked on the door. "Meg, you can come out now!" he waited with a cheeky grin. He then knocked again, having a voice in concern. "Meg?"

"Meg Griffin, get out of there this instant!" Lois added, sounding impatient.

Silence. Meg wasn't even opening the door.

"Maybe I locked her in." Peter thought, then opened the door.

Peter and Lois looked in shock that Meg had vanished! There was steam coming from the machine.

"Oh, no, this is terrible!" Peter cried. "I haven't gotten a chance to fart in her face yet!"

"Where did Meg go?" Lois added.

"You folks use that time machine?" a janitor asked.

"Uh, no, we're just standing by it and pressing stupid buttons." Peter said, sarcastically and started to hit buttons randomly. Suddenly there was a beam and a charge, sending in an early 20th century woman with a mustache. "Who the Hell are you?"

"I'm Frida Kahlo." the woman replied.

"You folks used the time machine, it's supposed to be shut down for working properly and there's no way to get who you transported back from where they are to send them back to the past or present." the janitor revealed.

"Are you saying that Meg's gone forever?" Lois asked, worried.

"I'm afraid so, ma'am, there's no way she can get back here in your time since this is the only time machine around, unless she were sent, oh, say, 1,000 years into the future." the janitor explained some more.

"That's terrible!"

"We can get her back, but we'll need the right equipment, like some plutonium, a flux capacitor, and maybe a 1980's sports car like in Back to the Future."

"If you know so much about this, then why are you a janitor?" Brian looked up at him with his extended knowledge.

"Because I'm really from the 1960's." the janitor revealed.

The family stood wide-eyed at him, then looked back at the machine. They all looked shocked and they hung their heads sadly as Meg was now gone and could not be brought back. They just wondered what they could do to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg coughed and fell right out of the time travel device in the future of 1,000 years from present day in Quahog. She then rubbed herself of any dust and debris and looked in shock and dismay around her. She saw before her very eyes was a future utopia.

She saw flying cars, people sucking and traveling through tubes, large television screens and advertisements for Bachelor Chew, whatever that was. Meg looked around in shock. She then saw a bunch of garbage stuck to her and she went to throw it away in a trash can. When she did, the trash can came to life, revealing to be a robot.

"Excuse me, but what gives you the right to put crap in me?" the robot demanded.

"Whoa!" Meg was surprised by the android, then looked apologetic. "I am so sorry! I'm just lost, and looking for my family, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, get a job, you dead beat!" the robot scoffed at her, storming away.

"Sorry..." Meg watched him leave.

"Stupid meat bags!" the trash can robot grumbled on his way away from her.

Meg sighed and went to a human, even if he looked a little shady. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?"

"You don't know?" the man raised an eyebrow at her.

Meg shook her head, honestly. She could tell that she wasn't in Quahog anymore.

"Why, this is New New York."

"New York?"

"No! New New York, there's no Old New York anymore, just New New York! Old New York is so last century!"

"Last century? What year is it?"

"You must be cracked in the head, it's 3000, child!" the man said, walking to cross the street once the cars finished passing.

"Oh, that's understandable, I had a big day at school with bullies and cheerleaders, then I was on my way home to see my family and we went to a museum and WHAAAAAT!?"

2014 Quahog

"Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker."

"And I'm Joyce Kinney."

The news reporters were on their local cable show with the news as everyone tuned in while the Griffin family was still at the museum, concerned about Meg.

"This just in, Peter Griffin, a total idiot and no place to be a father, has lost his daughter in a time machine which is rumored to have transport her 1,000 years into the future." Tom reported.

"That's right, Tom," Joyce concurred. "The Griffin family has had a normal afternoon planned to be at the museum for a family outing, but a family prank against black sheep, Meg Griffin, had gotten out of hand, transporting her into the future with no way to return home."

"We take you live to the Quahog Natural History and Art Museum with Asian reporter, Tricia Tackanawa. Tricia?"

The camera pans to several Quahog citizens in the future exhibit while Peter and Lois are standing by to be interviewed and Tricia is being filmed with her microphone and camera.

"Tom, I'm standing inside the Quahog Natural History and Art Museum with the parents of Meg Griffin who have lost her in a prank scandal, which sent their only daughter to be transported to the 31st century," Trica reported, then went to the parents. "Lois and Peter, I have to ask you something that is on everyone's mind of you sending Meg Griffin away like that. How long have you been plotting to do this and why haven't you done it sooner?"

"Well... uhh... I wanted to kill her when she was a baby, but... That's illegal unless you're Chinese... You know what I'm talkin' 'bout, right?" Peter laughed, nudging the Asian reporter.

Tricia looked extremely offended.

"We didn't mean to send Meg away!" Lois cried with legitimate tears in her eyes. "We just wanted Meg to get a taste of culture!"

"Then why did you pressure her into getting into a time machine for a prank? What did you intend to do?" Tricia asked.

"We were just gonna lock her there overnight and when security would call after threatening to arrest her, we'd come pick her up, it was gonna be freakin' sweet!" Peter cheered.

"I'm glad I don't have a sister anymore, now I can walk around her room in my underwear twice as much!" Chris added, clapping happily.

"Well, there you have it, Tom," Tricia concluded, looking back into the camera. "The Griffins are a family that all families must follow by example. If you have a Meg Griffin in your family, you should dispose of her immediately."

"Thank you, Tricia, coming up next, my penis size." Tom said, before a commercial break.

3000, New New York

Meg wandered around New New York, feeling strange and tried to adapt to 31st century life. It felt really strange and unusual as she wandered around, unsure of who could help her.

"This has to be a dream..." Meg said to herself. "Mom and Dad hit my head too hard in that time machine exhibit, and now I'm dreaming. I'll wake up in no time." she then looked shocked as she saw a robot drinking a beer.

The robot guzzled it down and drank another bottle in his hand. He then turned to see Meg. "What the Hell are you starin' at?"

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Meg stepped back.

"Say, you're a meat bag, an unfamiliar one! Are you a foreigner?"

"N-No, my name's Meg Griffin, I'm from Quahog."

"Meg Griffin?" the robot laughed. "That's a sissy name! Sounds like a name for a butt ugly dwarf girl!"

Meg glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, no offense." the robot took back a little.

"Plenty taken, you walking garbage disposal." Meg hissed.

The robot laughed a little at that. "Say, that's pretty classy. Sorry, I'm not used to humans, and one of my best friends is one. Speakin' of which, here he comes now."

"Hey, Bender, thanks for holding the beers for-" a red-headed boy who looked a bit older than Meg came up. He smiled at the robot, then glared. "Bender, did you drink both beers, again?"

"NO! I drank one, and then the other bottle just somehow magically disappeared... into my mouth... It tasted just as good as my mama's oil."

The boy rolled his eyes, then spotted Meg. "Say, who's that?"

"Oh, her?" Bender looked back at her. "She says her name's Meg Griffin from Quahog."

The boy came forward. "Hey, Meg, welcome to New New York City. My name's Fry."

Meg shook his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Fry?"

"Well, my real name's-"

"HIS REAL NAME'S PHILLIP!" Bender cut in, laughing hysterically. "Isn't that the stupidest name you ever heard since Meg Griffin from Quahog?" he kept laughing.

"Sorry about him." Fry told Meg, referring to Bender.

"It's okay, I guess, better than my dad farting on me and telling me to shut up." Meg shrugged.

"Your dad tells you to shut up? Is he an alcoholic?"

"No, just stupid. Really, REALLY stupid."

"Oh, my... Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Two younger brothers."

"Oh, man, that must suck for you three to put up with a guy like him."

"Actually, I'm the only one he makes fun of."

"What!? Aw, man, that's so not cool! Say, why don't you come over and we'll hang out? You look like you could use a breather."

"Thanks, Fry."

"No problem, Meg."

The two humans laughed as Bender kept laughing. He then looked around, noticing he was alone. "Hey, where'd everybody go? Dammit!" he quickly caught up with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg walked in with Fry and she saw a group of strange people. One looked like a squid/lobster thing, the other was a purple haired cyclops girl, one was an Asian girl and finally, there was a Jamaican seeming man with glasses and very curly dreadlocks.

"We're back!" Fry called.

"Fry, I thought I told you to never go out for a drink with Bender, it's just asking to drag home a lazy, alcoholic sack of metal!" the cyclops told him, darting her eyes, erm... her eye at him with her hands on her hips.

"I know, Leela, I thought he would learn this time, he sounded really honest this time!"

"Of course he did, Fry, he's a robot, he doesn't have true feelings, like that lost little girl with you!"

The cyclops did a double take.

"Lost little girl?"

"Heeeyy..." Meg waved nervously with her fingers wiggling in her hand.

"Are you one of the orphans on the streets?" Leela wondered.

"No, I'm Meg Griffin." the teenager corrected.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Meg... But you should be home and safe. Your family's probably worried about you for being with Fry and Bender all day."

"Hey!" the robot and the human slacker cried.

"Sorry, boys, but it's true." Leela said with a dull look on her face.

"Yeah, guess you're right..." the guys admitted, quietly, staring at the floor.

"That's okay, my family probably doesn't even care I'm gone." Meg shrugged, walking in. "They sent me here as a prank anyway..."

"Sent you here as a prank?" Leela asked. "Wait, are you from the past? Where did you come from?"

"Quahog, Rhode Island, 2014."

"You are from the past! You need to go back to your own time!"

"Wait, I got some questions!" Fry butt in to talk to Meg, looking childish and very curious. "Who's the president where you're from? Have they invented a device that you can carry your computer around with you everywhere no matter where you are? Do your phones fit in your pocket?"

Leela stepped in front of him. "You'll have to excuse Fry, he's from the past too, only he was transported here from 1999."

"1999, huh? That date feels so old where I'm from." Meg said, feeling intrigued by everyone.

"Well, as long as you're here, I guess we should introduce ourselves, my name's Leela, you know Fry and Bender," the cyclops took the human teenager girl to meet the rest of the gang. "And these are our friends, Amy Wong, she's a college student."

"What's up? Can I laser braid your hair?" Amy, the Asian girl asked with a friendly smile.

"That's Hermes, he's a bureaucrat and manages our deliveries in our Planet Express crew." Leela continued to introduce to the Jamaican guy.

"Hello, dear." Hermes greeted.

"Who's that?" Meg pointed to the last member of the party. "Is he your friend too?"

"Nah, that's just Zoidberg." Fry replied, dryly.

"Always just Zoidberg, always and Zoidberg, never that's my best friend Zoidberg..." the creature said, looking down in sadness.

Meg frowned, sharing his pain. She broke from the others and patted his claw. "I know just how you feel, Zoidberg."

Zoidberg turned to her. "No, beautiful human girl can't possibly understand the pain of what it is to be Zoidberg."

"My family treats me like a Zoidberg all the time."

"Zoidberg feeling good about self right now..."

"That's the spirit!"

"Leela, this girl's weird... She likes Zoidberg..." Fry whispered, sounding squeamish.

"Fry, be nice, she reminds me of myself when I was a little one growing up in the orphanage." Leela tutted and smiled fondly at Meg.

Meg consoled Zoidberg and they became great friends.

Suddenly, Professor Farnsworth burst in. "Good news everyone, they finally assassinated Justin Bieber!"

"Uh, Professor, that was a century ago!" Bender pointed out.

"Oh, poo on me..." Farnsworth looked down, then spotted Meg. "Who let this dog in here?"

"She's not a dog, she's a human teenage girl from 2014!" Leela defended.

"2014, you say?" Farnsworth sounded delighted and sat down beside her. "Tell me everything! When did they discover iPhones? Do you have a tablet yet? Is your president still a black man? Oh, what was his name? Uhh... Orrack Brohama?"

"Professor, stop hassling her, she's been through a lot," Bender shoved him aside, then turned back to Meg. "Just wait til you get robot presidents! You'll love it!"

Meg stepped back slightly.

"Don't worry about us, Meg, we're not gonna hurt you, ever." Fry assured.

Meg smiled fondly at him. "Do you guys need to get to work?"

"Yes, we do and that means you'll have to go to school," Amy told her. "In order to fit in, let me give you some cool clothes so people don't bother you so much about being from the 21st century. It was bad enough when Fry woke up here."

Meg sighed, hoping that school would be better here than in Quahog. She followed Amy into her closet. Amy put Meg in her usual clothes, but the pink jacket and pants didn't seem to fit Meg very well, it just reminded her too much of her old outfit. Amy then thought for a little and decided to spice up Meg's outfit. She removed Meg's hat and glasses, giving her seeing eye sunglasses and styling the past girl's hair into a wacky hairstyle. When Amy was done, she handed Meg a mirror.

"Wow, thanks Amy." Meg smiled.

"Sure thing, Meg! I can't believe you say people think you're ugly, I don't see it at all!" Amy beamed.

Meg felt very good from that.

"You'll go to school here for now until we find a way to get you home." Farnsworth told her.

Meg didn't like the sound of that. She didn't want to leave her new friends already and go back home. Her life would just go back to being the same and as horrible as always. Lois bitching at her for no reason, Peter farting constantly in her face, Chris annoying her, Stewie trying to kill her, Brian just ignoring her despite speaking up for her only when she isn't around.

"Come on, Meg, we're gonna take you to your new school, then we have to work!" Leela called.

Meg sighed and left Amy's room. She then looked marveled, astonished and delighted. She saw the Planet Express ship. It was the coolest thing she ever saw in her life, in this, or any other century.

"Well, don't just stand there, Meg, hop in!" Leela called.

Meg swallowed a bit and climbed inside the ship. She smiled and looked with wonder as it jetted off and took off to the nearest school to enroll Meg before they would have a day of work. Meg felt very fluttering stomach inside and looked with curiosity and astonishment as they were going off. "This is the coolest thing ever!"

2014, Quahog

The Griffin house at night was very quiet. The family was having dinner together. Lois still made up a plate for Meg to have, even if she was going to be absent tonight.

"Lois, why the hell are you setting a plate for Meg?" Peter asked, sounding offended.

"Well, Peter, she's my daughter, and I want her to know that we still love and care about her, even though she's gone into a far away dimension." Lois explained.

Peter giggled at that, then saw that Lois had a straight face. "Wait... You're serious?"

"Well, yeah! I really do love her!"

"Do you, Lois, do you?" Stewie asked from his high chair. "Cuz the last time I checked, Meg was our family punching bag, the chew toy, as it were, the butt monkey."

"What?" Brian asked, sitting next to him.

"What?" Stewie turned to him.

"Are you a TV Troper?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Butt monkey, that's a troper term!"

"Really? What do you know? Are you a TV Troper?"

"I've been known to read some for inspiration on my novels, there's nothing like a perfect series of movies or shows to have a character with a butt monkey status!"

"Really then? Then what is a butt monkey?" Stewie challenged, folding his arms.

"A character who is destined to be abused, tortured, used for slapstick, almost always, it's always them and not often other characters, Meg is the designated butt monkey in this family." Brian defined.

"HAHA! So you ARE a troper!"

"Yes, I am, and you called her a chew toy, the chew toy is like the butt monkey, only their abuse is hilarious to the audience and not just the characters who deal with it."

"True, Meg is a chew toy."

"Or... Is she?" Brian glinted his eyes.

"What do you mean 'or is she'?" Stewie scoffed. "Of course, she is! She's been since the beginning, but it's been more common since the series was un-cancelled!"

"Yeah, but since we no longer have a butt monkey, it might plague one of us to take her spot, could be me, could be you..."

"That's dumb, I'm never going to be a butt monkey, Peter and Lois love me!"

"Here's your coffee, Peter," Lois came by, tripped over her shoe and spilled scolding hot coffee all over her baby boy.

Stewie howled and hissed in pain from the scolding hot liquid.

"Oh, my baby, I'm so sorry!" Lois cried, then wiped him down.

"STOP WIPING, THAT ONLY MAKES IT WORSE!" Stewie yelled.

"Shut up, Stewie." Peter said, flatly.

Everyone laughed just then, like they would if he told Meg to shut up.

"Hey! He told me to shut up, that's not funny! Oh, no, maybe I am the new butt monkey! That means that I... I..." Stewie thought about his life and what it was going to be like being the new Meg. "Oh, I hope Meg comes back home soon!"

3000, New New York

Professor Farnsworth was in charge of taking Meg into the school. The principal welcomed them into her office.

"Professor Farnsworth, I didn't know you had a granddaughter?" the principal observed him with Meg.

"What?" Farnsworth looked around him.

"I'm his grandniece," Meg covered up. "I'm Meg... I just transferred here from out-of-town."

"Oh, well welcome to New New York, Megan," the principal welcomed, warmly, shaking her hand. "We just need your uncle to fill out these forms and bring them in with you tomorrow while you have your first day of school with us here." she handed a computer chip.

"Uhh... Thank you." Meg took it with a smile.

"Where are we?" Farnsworth looked all around him.

"Never mind that... Uncle... Now, get back home and take care of this..." Meg handed the chip to him.

"Oh, thank you, sweetheart!" Farnsworth smiled and ate the chip like a snack food.

Meg tried to stop him, but grunted and face palmed herself.

"Uhh... Never mind, welcome to our school, Megan... Why don't you go in the cafeteria now?" the principal offered.

Meg took Leela's old lunch pail with her to eat in the cafeteria. She looked around for an empty spot and went to sit at it while the other school children ate happily and talked among themselves. Meg saw several of them pass her, and tried to show vulnerability that she was sad that they didn't come see her or sit with her. She just kept eating what she could.

"Hi, you must be the new girl!" a girl with a third ear greeted her.

"Uh, yeah... Hi... My name's Meg."

"Hi, Meg!"

The girl sat across from her. "Where'd you transfer here from?"

"Uhh... Rhode Island..." Meg said, trying to sound confident about that and that Rhode Island still existed.

"Wow! You must be terrified!"

"W-Why?"

"Because of the great fire flood down there last weekend..." the girl raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, yeah, we got away from that before it happened!" Meg said with a smile.

"How could you? Is your family psychic?"

"Uh, no... I-I heard about it from one of my friends back home..."

"Uh-huh..."

"R-Really, I'm from this century and time, I'm not from the past!" Meg smiled, nervously.

"Umm... Okay... I'm gonna get some salad right now..." the girl walked away from her suddenly.

Meg looked lost and looked down in sadness that she probably lost the chance to make a new, and possibly only, friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butt Monkey is a common TV trope term and it's one I can really relate to...


	4. Chapter 4

Meg wandered the halls of her school. She then gasped once she discovered a human girl who looked an awful lot like Connie D'Amico back in James Woods High School. Meg tried to avoid her, but found nowhere to go as the blonde girl was laughing, walking away from mutant students. Meg crouched down behind a locker with her book over her, gritting her teeth, hoping that the girl wouldn't notice her.

"Hi, are you the new kid?"

Too late. Meg had been discovered. "Yeah, I'm the new girl in school." Meg sighed, standing up next to a possible descendant of Connie.

"Nice to meet you." the blonde girl smiled.

Meg was taken aback. This girl sounded friendly and social toward her. Meg feared that any relative of Connie's would be all the same. Evil, selfish, vain, and taunting, just like the spawn they all came from. "Nice to meet you too..." Meg said, coolly.

"It's tough being the new kid sometimes, we haven't properly met, my name's Candy Damico."

The brown-haired girl winced a bit at the blonde girl's family name, but did well to hide her fear. "Hi, Candy. I'm Meg."

"Wanna come over after school and watch All My Circuits?"

"What's that?"

Candy gasped. "You never heard of All My Circuits!?"

"Uhh... yeah, I heard of it... I just never got to watch it because I came from a poor family before umm... Professor Farnsworth adopted me... H-He's my grand uncle." Meg covered up the best way she could.

"Oh, that explains a lot," Candy smiled. "Ask the Professor if you can come over after school. You seem like you'd be a cool friend to hang out with."

"S-Sure, Candy." Meg smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great!"

The bell rang suddenly.

"Time for biology." Candy remarked.

"I'm going there too, could I maybe walk with you there?"

"Sure, thing, I'd love to help a new kid!"

Meg smiled and followed Candy to class. Maybe befriending a Damico descendant wouldn't be so bad.

Planet Express Ship

"Hey, guys," Fry spoke up after a while of flying. "You think Meg would want to go back home? I mean, her family kinda sucks based on what I heard."

"It's only the right thing to do, Fry," Farnsworth said. "We've been trying to send you back to 1999 for years so we could finally be rid of an annoying little twerp!"

"WHAT!?"

"Uh, nothing... Let's listen to some tunes, shall we?"

"Well, I say we take her in as our own," Bender admitted. "I could teach her how to be more like a robot, she could go to school here, and I could teach her what I know in my life."

"Bender, you're not teaching Meg how to drink, smoke, and gamble without having functional lungs and a liver." Leela said, sounding annoyed.

"Who said I was!?" Bender sat up. "Was it you, Zoidberg? You always sell me out!"

"Zoidberg didn't even do anything to kind, robot friend!" the lobster man said in defense.

"Right... It's always the quiet ones..." Bender looked around, suspiciously. He then looked back at Zoidberg. "Was it you?"

"Bender, knock it off!" Amy sounded annoyed, then smiled. "It might be a good idea to keep Meg though... It'd be good for both of us. We could be the sisters neither of us had growing up!"

"I heard Meg had a sister once, but she strangled her to death." Fry said, suspiciously.

"Fry, Meg told us that was a dream her brother Chris had." Leela glanced back at him, rolling her eye.

"But, it seemed so... real..."

"IT WAS A DREAM!" everyone told him, suddenly.

Fry flinched a bit, then looked back out the window.

2014, Quahog

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" Brian called as a car dropped him off in front of the Griffin house, then he went inside. He went upstairs to cool down and heard some banging in Stewie's bedroom. "Oh, man, what is that kid up to now?" He opened the bedroom door and saw Stewie on the floor with his time machine, pounding it with a hammer. "Stewie, what are you doing?"

"Preparing my time machine," Stewie replied, striking it. "If Peter and Lois won't bring Meg back, then I will! I can't handle being the Meg of this house! It's horrible, Brian! Like earlier today after Lois fed me!"

Earlier today

Lois is breastfeeding Stewie.

"Eat up, sweetie, you need to grow up big and strong like the most handsome man in the world... Tom Selleck..." Lois said, looking dreamy at the actor, not her husband she had been married to for a while.

Stewie snorted, then kept feeding.

"Hey, Lois, wanna do something fun upstairs!?" Peter called.

"Peter, not now, I'm with Stewie!" Lois called back, still letting her baby get the last drop.

"I'm wearing your underwear..."

Lois's eyes widened, then she threw Stewie off her chest and stormed upstairs.

Stewie wailed, then hit the wall, making a large crack. "HEY! THAT HURT, YOU STUPID COW!"

"Stewie, keep it down, Mommy and Daddy are busy!" Lois called, then the next sounds heard was the bed creaking and squeaking.

"Or that time Chris and I were supposed to get ice cream." Stewie kept telling Brian about his pain being the family punching bag.

Ice Cream Time

"Come on, dude, let's get some ice cream!" Chris said, walking down the street with Stewie.

"Very well, but no sprinkles, I hate those little candle wax flavored bastards, how can anyone like those?" Stewie said to himself.

"I'll be right back, I'll get it for us, you wait out here." Chris put Stewie on a bench outside the market and went inside.

Stewie hummed, then sat on the bench waiting for ice cream.

Two Hours Later

Stewie started to hyperventilate and burn in the sun. A young couple came up and saw him nearly suffocating.

"Oh, my gosh!" the woman cried.

"I know, it's so hot, we better get some ice cream." the man told her, rushing inside with her to the ice cream shop.

"Oh, bloody hell, at least notice a baby in need!" Stewie whined, sounding like he was going to die.

Chris finally came outside with a large pile of ice cream sandwiches and appeared to have eaten some. "I was gonna get you one, but they ran out."

Stewie groaned and passed out from heat exhaustion and a dangerous baby ailment, a heat rash.

"Well, now you know how Meg feels." Brian pointed out with a satisfied smirk.

"I can't believe you support people and see the good in them, but when Meg was in trouble, all you did was laugh at her expense like the others." Stewie seethed at him.

"You do it all the time too."

"Yes, because I'm her little brother! I'm supposed to laugh at my big sister's misery! I'm kind of an ass hole like that."

"So, so you can stop being the chew toy of the house, you're rebuilding your time machine to bring Meg back in 2014 instead of 3000?"

"Yes, because no one else will do anything!"

"Well, there was this one guy that helped one time with a problem that involved you and Meg... Maybe he could help."

"You mean that weird guy that everyone sees and hears, but we never know his name?"

"Yeah."

"Well, okay, but plan B is my time machine, I just need to nail a few more things." Stewie turned and hammered, but hammered too hard and stubbed his thumb. "AW! DAMMIT!"

Brian laughed a little.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY, YOU MISERABLE MUTT!" Stewie yelled as Brian laughed at his pain and misfortune.


	5. Chapter 5

3000 New New York City

Meg came inside Planet Express after her first day of future school. It wasn't what she was expecting. It was good and bad rather than just being normally bad. Being Connie D'Amico's bitch, getting random detentions and being labeled by the school fashion police was the pits back at school. She attempted to make a friend and she knew for sure Candy had to be related to Connie, but at least Candy didn't notice or seem to care. Some other students weren't so nice to her because she was new instead of just being plain old Meg Griffin. She smiled once she saw the Planet Express crew.

"Hey, Meg, how was school?" Fry asked.

Meg paused, looking at him. "You mean, you actually wanna know?" she asked, sliding off her glasses, then put on her regular glasses to see a lot easier.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, forgive me, Fry, it's just because back home, no one gives a crap. My dad would just fart in my face, or my mom would ignore me, or my brother Chris would try to gross me out and my brother Stewie would try to kill me."

"Brothers, huh?" Fry scoffed, turning his head as she came into the kitchen for a quick snack.

"Tell me about it." Meg nodded.

Fry drank some of his drink, looking at her. "You ever wanna go to space?"

"Yeah, I wanted to go to space camp when I was a kid, but my dad said that no one would wanna spend a week with me..."

"Same thing happened to me, you should come with us to the Moon sometime. I think you would like it."

"The moon?" Meg's eyes widened. "Do people live on the Moon?"

"No," Fry walked over to her with a smile. "It's actually a theme park now, I was really disappointed, but it was totally radical to see Neil Armstrong's footprint. Mine's bigger."

"Totally radical?" Meg couldn't help but laugh at Fry's surfer lingo.

"Hey, this is in case you forgot, I'm like totally from the 90's man, and I want you to remember." Fry tweaked his speech to humor her with his 1999 self and her 2014 self.

Meg kept laughing a little bit. This sounded hilarious to her different generation ears. She had to wonder how it sounded when he first woke up in 3000 instead of January 1st, 2000.

"You really lighten the mood, Meg," Fry smiled. "If only we didn't have to send you back?"

"Back?"

"Yeah, you're going home tomorrow, Farnsworth and the other guys fixed up a machine to send you back to 2014 and you'll never be lost in the future again."

"No..." Meg stepped back, shaking her head. "This can't be happening!"

Fry instantly frowned. "Hey, what's the matter? I thought you'd love to go back home!"

"After the way my family treats me!? I can't go back there, Fry! I just can't! I don't wanna go home! I'm sick of the way everyone treats me!"

"Dude, I know it sucks, but you should go back. You don't belong here!"

Suddenly Leela came in the room. "What's going on?"

Meg turned to her with tears in her eyes. "Leela, I don't wanna go back to 2014, I wanna stay here in 3000 with you and the others!"

"Meg, your family is probably worried sick about you."

"Are you kidding? If I was left behind on a family trip, they wouldn't notice until they got home. If my dad had to choose between me or Chris to live during a hostage situation, he'd pick Chris or fried chicken! My family doesn't give two shits about me and they wouldn't want it any other way! The only thing they miss about me is that they would have no one to abuse!"

Leela frowned, nearly crying. "Aw, Meg... I'm so sorry... I knew your family was bad, but I didn't think they were anything like that. I felt like my parents were like yours before I reunited with them... You remind me so much of myself when I was a little cyclops."

"Really?" Meg sniffled.

Leela held her close. "That's what I love about you, Meg. When I have a daughter, I want her to be just like you."

"Oh, thank you, Leela!"

"Wait a minute!"

Fry had interrupted. He looked very shocked at Leela now and broke the heartwarming moment between Meg and Leela. "You're pregnant?"

"No, I'm speaking figuratively!" Leela snapped at him.

"Oh," Fry laughed a little and walked away. "I was gonna bet with Bender that you were either drunk or had a mail order baby."

Leela rolled her eye again at Fry, then looked back down at Meg with a smile. Meg looked back and gently hugged her a bit tighter for more comfort and support. They had shared something they both would probably never personally experience. Leela as a mother figure hugging Meg with a warm feeling that a daughter could give her mother.

2014 Quahog

At the Griffin house, they had a guest upstairs in Stewie's room.

"Thanks for coming, Bruce." Brian said to the man before them.

"Aw, it's nuthin' y'all, I just love doin' this sorta thing." Bruce smiled warmly.

"Excellent, now get to work." Stewie commanded, pointing with his bandaged up fingers.

Bruce nodded, then went to work as told.

"This'll be great, Brian, we'll see Meg again and I'll no longer be abused for comic relief!" Stewie cheered.

Brian lightly rolled his eyes. "I wonder how she's doing in the year 3000..."

"So do I... I wonder if she's run into any descendants of people we know... I wonder if I'm an unstoppable ruler of the world with ancient immortality. I could be more powerful than Oprah Winfrey!"

"Whoa, let's not get too excited..."

"Oh, you're no fun."

"All done!" Bruce came over to the dog and baby.

"Excellent, let's go forward through time!" Stewie rushed over to test the machine.

Bruce looked confused. "Time?"

"Yeah, I told you to help me build my time machine." Stewie demanded, plugging everything in. But he saw a bottle of something, then took it. "What's this? Is this for my time machine?"

"Oh, time machine," Bruce realized suddenly. "I thought you said 'rhyme sunscreen'!"

Brian and Stewie looked at him oddly.

"Don't noc it til you try it!" Bruce advised with a nice smile.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Stewie yelled.

"Bye y'all!" Bruce ran out quickly.

"Rhyme Sunscreen, what the bloody hell?" Stewie looked at it and tried it. "Well, I feel pretty swell, oh, Farmer in the Dell, Farmer in the Dell-"

Brian kind of laughed. "Butt monkey."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU NOVEL JUNKY!"

"Dr. Seuss is rolling in his grave." Brian laughed, walking away.

"YOU'LL WISH THAT I COULD GIVE YOU A CLEAN SHAVE!"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, it's this goddamned sunscreen!"


	6. Chapter 6

2014 Quahog

There came a ring at the doorbell. Lois opened the door. "Oh, hello, you must be one of Meg's little friends from school..."

"Lois, that's not funny, Meg doesn't have any friends!" Peter called distantly.

Lois rolled her eyes at him, but smiled at the guest. "Do come inside..."

The guest was Connie. "Thanks, Mrs. Griffin..." she slightly scowled saying the family name of her arch nemesis. "Where's Meg?"

"Oh, I don't know how to tell you this but... Meg was transported into 1,000 years into the future... or something... We were on the news for it."

"Oh, I thought that was a joke."

"No, Meg's really there, we're really worried about her."

"Who the hell is 'we'?" Peter asked, coming forward, furrowing his brows. "Hey, how much did Meg pay you to be her friend?"

"PEETAH!"

"We're not best friends, she's my bitch." Connie sneered. "I need someone to take my teenage girl rage on..."

"Sorry, dear, but Meg's not home right now... You're gonna have to abuse someone else..." Lois smiled apologetically.

Stewie came in the room suddenly. "Lois, I had a mess in my pants right in front of Suzie Swanson!"

"SHUT UP, TWAT!" Connie growled and kicked Stewie despite being a baby.

Stewie cried, then hit the wall, his football shaped head made it seem like a perfect Super Bowl kick into the field goal.

"Feel better, dear?" Lois asked.

"Yeah," Connie smiled. "I actually do... Can I come over again and beat up Stewie to make him my replacement Meg?"

"You certainly can, sweetheart, come back anytime!" Peter smiled.

Connie smiled, then left the Griffin house, then ran into her friends. "Oh, hey guys..."

"What were you doing in Meg Griffin's house?" one of the girls asked.

"No reason... Just needed to kick a baby..." Connie shrugged.

"You kicked a baby? That's sad." a boy said.

"Oh, come on, it happens all the time." Connie said.

The teens looked across the street and saw a boy with a big green hat in an orange jacket named Kyle with a blue clad baby with fuzzy black hair named Ike.

"Ready, Ike? Kick the baby!"

"Don't kick the baby!"

"Kick the baby!"

Kyle kicked the baby into a window in the Griffin house.

Ike screamed and landed with a thud.

"You too?" Stewie's voice was heard.

"Uh-huh." Ike said.

"Being a baby is the pits."

"Uh-huh."

"How would you like to be my minion?"

"Okay."

3000 New New York

The Moon

"Welcome to the Moon, Meg, the happiest place in the galaxy." Leela welcomed as they took the Planet Express to the moon since the fair was in town for just this week.

"Thanks, Leela, feels weird being on the moon, you hear about this where I come from, but never get to experience it." Meg smiled, walking along her new friends.

"I like to play virtual ski ball." Amy suggested.

Meg smiled at her, Bender, and Hermes. She then saw Candy from school. "Candy!" she rushed over to her.

The girl turned her head and smiled. "Meg!"

The girls shared a hug.

"Aww, that's so sweet..." Leela smiled.

"Oh, great, she's a lesbian, no wonder she likes hanging around Leela and Amy so much!" Bender groaned.

"Bender!" Leela and Amy snapped at him.

"Hey, it only explains why she doesn't know a hot looking piece of metal when she sees one," Bender leaned against a pole, glancing at some alien girls. "Hey, space babes, you wanna go for a ride?"

The girls muttered and walked away.

"STOP PLAYING HARD TO GET!" Bender demanded.

The alien girls growled. They took out their whistles.

"Oh, a rape whistle, how cliché."

Suddenly, the girls blew their whistles and it zapped Bender, making him scream and wither on the ground. They then walked away once they succeeded in getting away from the perverted robot.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Candy asked her new best friend.

Meg shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, what can you do on the moon?"

"Gee, Meg, you sound as if you've never been on the moon before."

"Uhh... I was once with my parents... But I was little and it was so traumatic that I stayed home whenever the Moon carnival would be in town, but since I'm older now, I thought it'd be a good chance to give it a try again."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense," Candy smiled. "Come on, let's go on the wheel!"

Meg smiled that she was invited to go on the ferris wheel. She would always be stuck to be alone and they never allowed single riders. Usually when they did, the carnival guy would be crooked and give her the broken one. She nearly fell out and broke her neck. What did her family do? Spit on her and laugh like it was hilarious. Meg felt the rage inside her body boil her blood thinking of her family. She did miss home, being only safe in her bedroom, but her new friends were more like a family to her than they would ever be. Bender was her drunken uncle, Farnsworth was her comforting grandfather, Leela was her supportive mother, Fry was her decent, but still teasing brother, Zoidberg was Zoidberg, but more relatable, and Amy was like the sister she had always wanted to have.

"You alright, Meg?" Candy noticed her friend grew silent once they made it to the wheel.

"Huh?" Meg looked around, then looked back at Candy. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just a lot on my mind."

Candy giggled a little. "I guess being on the moon is an interesting and overwhelming experience for you. Don't worry, I love going on the ferris wheel first."

"Me too, but no one ever wanted to go with me before..."

"I wonder why..."

"Me too, Candy, me too..."

The girls showed their moon bracelets to let them go on rides. They then got in a car and clinked the gates together. Once they were settled, the man let them go up and let in a couple more riders. Candy and Meg smiled at each other, then looked around the view. Meg was confused at first why she didn't see the sun or the moon, then remembered where she was. It was a great view though. She was sure they couldn't see her, but she waved down at the Planet Express crew once they came into view. The wheel stopped, letting the girls off.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Meg?" Candy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was great! We should go again sometime!"

"Maybe next year."

"Maybe... What do you wanna do now?"

"I'll show you around, but I'll let you choose since I chose the last ride."

"Okay."

The girls then ran off and went on the spinning chairs. They got hooked up, sitting next to each other and spun around and around. Meg was screaming with excitement while Candy was screaming and laughing. Meg even put her hands up. She swallowed a bug and was getting dizzy, but she didn't care! Candy and Meg went to play basketball games to win a stuffed toy. Meg threw the ball three times with no such luck. Candy felt bad for her and then played her game to see what she could do. Candy won three hoops and won a big stuffed blue bear with three eyes and let Meg keep it. Meg laughed and squeezed it happily. After that, the girls went on a couple of spinning rides, watched the greased alien contest, ate some ice cream, funnel cake, had some hamburgers and chicken sandwiches, and went to the fun house. This was the best fun Meg had ever had in her life.

Leela was looking around for Meg. Fry caught up with her.

"Hey, Leela." Fry greeted with a smile.

"Fry, have you seen Meg? We should get back around now." Leela explained why she was going around the fair.

"Aw, but Leela!"

"No, buts, Fry, we're going back! Now, where's Meg?"

"Last I saw she was with some girl named Candy."

Amy came over, having found Meg. "It's okay, Leela, I got her. She looks like she had a lot of fun."

"I did!" Meg beamed.

Leela smiled at her. "Well, I guess you could stay with us for another night, but we're getting you home soon."

Meg instantly frowned.

After finding the others, Leela drove them all home. She looked back at Meg, fast asleep in the back, nearly drooling. She fell asleep on Amy's shoulder while Bender was knocked out, as were Hermes and Zoidberg. Leela smiled at Meg like a warm natural mother, then kept her eye forward on the way to get them back. Once they set Meg to bed, they decided to get to bed themselves.

"Hey, Leela, can we keep Meg?" Amy asked, following her after sending Fry to bed.

"Keep her? Amy, she needs to go home."

"Yeah, but she really brightens us all up! Even you wanna keep her, admit it."

"Well..."

"Don't you?"

"Well, yes, I do," Leela smiled. "Honestly, I want to adopt her, but her family probably needs her back."

"We keep Fry..." Amy clarified.

Leela looked back at her, long. "You have a point..."

Farnsworth. "Good news, everyone, I created a bracelet to send Meg back to the future!"

"Past." Amy corrected.

"Wouldn't it be present?" Leela wondered.

"Besides, Back to the Future's a movie." Bender cut in.

"Past, present, whatever!" Farnsworth scoffed. "We can send her back!"

Leela took the bracelet and studied it. "How are you sure it works?"

"I just sent Zoidberg to November 22nd, 1963!" Farnsworth explained.

November, 22nd, 1963 in Texas

"Where am I?" Zoidberg looked around to see people cheering around him. He smiled at waved around, then was hit by the car ridden by John F. Kennedy and his wife, Jacquline. "Zoidberg get no respect, no respect at all..." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly Zoidberg saw a gunman in an upper tower aiming for the president.

"Sir, look out!" Zoidberg screamed, then jumped as the bullet was shot, nearly hitting Kennedy's head. The bullet hit him, but bounced off his rubbery skin and hit the window of the tower.

"OW!"

"Oopsie... I messed up again..." Zoidberg murmured.

"You... You saved my life..." Kennedy held the lobster man in his hands. "You should become my new bodyguard! What's your name?"

"Zoidberg."

"All hail Zoidberg!" Kennedy chanted.

"ZOIDBERG, ZOIDBERG, ZOIDBERG!" the people cheered.

Zoidberg smiled proudly.

3000 New New York

"If we can send him back to the past, we can sure send Meg back in no time!" Farnsworth declared.

The others smiles faded into frowns.

"Can't we wait just a little longer?" Leela asked, sadly.

Farnsworth frowned, then put the bracelet down. "Okay... We'll wait one more day, and then Meg Griffin goes back to 2014."

Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light. The others turned to two figures who suddenly joined the room with them.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"My name is Stewie Griffin, this is my colleague, Brian Griffin. We're from 2014 Quahog and we're here to get my cow of a sister back to our world.


	7. Chapter 7

The Planet Express crew looked a little shocked to see the baby and the dog come. Especially since they were family to Meg. Maybe they didn't need Farnsworth's technology to send Meg back home. The only question was, would they really send Meg back home? How could they with the life she led back in her time period and home? Meg became family to them and they did back to her more than they ever did.

"Meg's your sister?" Amy asked, sounding heartbroken.

"Yes, and we're taking her home, I don't care if you all formed a warm, mutual bond, but we need to get my sister back home pronto." Stewie demanded, nearly scowling.

"Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin from 2014 Quahog!?" Bender cracked up laughing.

Amy grunted and rolled her eyes. "Bender, get charged!"

Bender growled, then walked away to recharge his batteries.

"Excuse me, we know Meg might have become friends with you, but it's not right, Meg needs to come back home to Peter and Lois," Brian tried to make them understand. "They miss her and I'm sure she misses them."

"Not after the way you all treat her, I wouldn't be surprised if Meg tried to kill you all like her other sister!" Leela retorted.

Brian and Stewie's eyes widened. There was another sister? What was that supposed to mean? Stewie came forth at her wide-eyed.

"It's a figure of speech." Leela said, quickly.

Stewie kept staring at her. "You have one eye!"

Leela groaned and rolled her eye. "And you smell like month old diaper rash. Why don't you jerks go back to where you belong and leave Meg alone?"

Meg came inside suddenly, rubbing her eyes with near exhaustion. "What's going on in here?"

"MEG!" Brian and Stewie rushed to the teenage girl.

"Meg, there's no time to explain, you're coming home with us right now." Brian said, pulling on her hand.

"Yes, you fat cow, do as the dog says!" Stewie added, without a care.

Meg slapped their hands off. "I'm not going back with you! You're all a bunch of jerks, you just treat me like a Zoidberg!"

Suddenly a beam of bright light came in, showing Zoidberg with a bunch of scars and torn clothes.

"Zoidberg, what happened to you?" Meg walked over, feeling worried.

"Lee Harvey Oswald and Jack Ruby happened." Zoidberg said, sadly.

Meg patted him on the head with a sympathetic smile.

"Meg doesn't need you guys, you just go back to Quahog in the past and take your abuse on someone else." Amy demanded.

"They already have, I've become a punching bag and I'm only a baby, doesn't anyone care how I feel?" Stewie cut in.

Everyone stared at him long.

"What?" Stewie asked.

"Well, maybe you kinda deserve it based on how you treated your sister," Leela replied. "There's a word for it."

"Yeah, I'm a butt monkey."

"No, it's karma."

"Who's karma?"

"Karma is when you do bad things and bad things happen to you," Amy explained. "You kinda deserve the punishments you get. It kinda sucks to have karma. Maybe if you were nicer to Meg, maybe you wouldn't be suffering now."

Stewie's eyes lit up and he turned to Meg. "Would that bring you back, Meg? If I be nicer to you, will you come back home? Please, big sissy? Please, for me?"

Meg looked at him. She looked long and sweetly, nearly forming a smile. Stewie noticed and slowly smiled back. They shared a tender older sister younger brother moment. Some harmonic music played in the background as they looked at each other.

But then, the music suddenly stopped as Meg frowned and glared at him, making her tell him, "No."

"What!" Brian and Stewie instantly asked, nearly flipping out from her final answer.

"I said no," Meg turned her back at them coldly, folding her arms. "Why would I wanna go back? I told you all off when we were in that hurricane, I got fame and fortune when Mom let me get a make-over, I was in prison, I got raped by burglars and no one cared! You all deserve to go on without me, if I were left for dead, you wouldn't care! Dad even said if you all had to leave one, it'd be me!"

Brian and Stewie fell silent. Meg had a point. They all treated her like pure crap. Scratch that, crap in the Griffin house would be a lot better than Meg would be treated.

"I guess you're right, Meg," Brian frowned, then went to grab her. "Quick, Stewie, open the time disc!"

"On it!" Stewie saluted and quickly went to put the disc on and send them back.

Suddenly in a bright beam of light in front of everyone, the others were gone and all that was left was smoke. They all coughed and waved away the smoke and saw the three 2014 natives gone.

"Oh, no, Meg's gone!" Leela cried.

"Gone forever!" Amy whined.

"Actually..." a voice said, making them all turn to see Meg was actually still there and not sent back to the past. "I'm right here." she smiled, putting her arms up.

"Meg, you're here?" Amy couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, I was gonna miss ya a lot," Leela hugged Meg tight. "But wait, who did Brian and Stewie leave with?"

"Hey, where's Zoidberg?" Amy noticed something missing from them as well.


	8. Chapter 8

2014, Quahog

Brian and Stewie beamed back to where they rightfully belong. They ended up in the living room while Peter, Lois, and Chris sat on the couch, staring at the television like no one noticed they were gone or ever came right back. Brian and Stewie looked happy and successful.

Peter noticed something different, so he glanced at his infant son and canine best friend. "Oh, hey Brian, Stewie, where you been?"

"Peter, we've come back with Meg." Brian said, proudly.

The other Griffins grunted in sheer disgust and shuddered, whining. They said they missed Meg, but as predictable as ever, they truly did not. Chris even mumbled some death threats to Brian for doing such an act. Brian frowned instantly, but then turned to show them Meg. However, it was not Meg he had brought back.

"Hey, who are you?"

"Zoidberg."

"Cool! A lobster!" Chris ran toward Zoidberg. "Let's eat him for dinner!"

Zoidberg screamed and ran in a circle with Chris to avoid being eaten. Zoidberg however, tripped on the living room rug and hit the television stand, breaking it and making it fall on his head. It electrocuted him, making him cry in even more pain, then run out the window to stop, drop, and roll as he had caught on fire and landed on the lawn. Peter, Lois, Chris, Brian, and Stewie watched this impact. Quagmire came by to water the plants with a hose and accidentally squirted Zoidberg. The Griffin family laughed at his pain and pointed at him, like they would if it were Meg.

"That's a good one, Mr. Lobster!" Chris laughed like a child, making him seem younger than he already is.

"That's even funnier than when it happened to Meg last week!" Peter added with a giggle.

"Well Stewie, I guess you won't be the butt monkey anymore." Brian smiled at his baby friend.

Stewie smiled back and they shared a friendly thumbs up to each other.

Lois laughed so hard her sides were hurting and she was crying. She then came outside to see Zoidberg. "Listen, I don't know where you came from or what the hell you are, but why don't you stay with us? You could be apart of our family."

"Family?" Zoidberg sounded touched by the term. It made him feel so happy he didn't care about the abuse he had just gotten which felt like eternal torture to him, but never-ending laughter from the Griffins.

"Yeah," Lois smiled. She then seemed to have started a song.

It seems today, that all you see

Is violence and abuse that passes for comedy

Peter joined in.

But where are all those good old family values?

Chris, Brian, and Stewie slid in suddenly as the music swelled.

On which we used to have said?

Suddenly the Griffin family removed their clothes to show broadway styled clothes as they all looked golden in their clothes. Even Zoidberg had an outfit. However, he had one like Lois and not like the guys. They kicked their legs and danced to the beat.

Lucky we have a new Meg

We finally have someone to fill our void

We finally have someone to kick on the back or punch in the leg

And she would only be there to make us

Lois held Stewie like a real baby.

Laugh and piss!

The others joined in the chorus, not just the Griffin family was in this now. There was even Tricia Tackanawa, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, the janiter from the museum, the man who let the Griffins into the museum, John F. Kennedy, Lee Harvey Oswald, the first lady, Jacqueline, Jack Ruby, Frida Kahlo, Connie D'Amico and her friends, even Quagmire joining in the song.

He's

Our

Brand new

Meg

GRIFFIN!

The logo came up and Zoidberg wasn't sure whether to be flattered or insulted. But, all that mattered now was that he had a family. They even dressed him to be like Meg and only be used as a tool. He didn't mind or care when they did it since they were his new family members and he would accept it. He felt truly belonged and didn't even want to go home to Planet Express anymore. They would be better off without him. The family went to the museum.

"Brace yourselves, kids, a museum, we'll never go to ever again." Peter showed them.

"It's very dangerous to learn." Lois added with a smirk.

"Aren't museums educational?" Zoidberg asked out of the blue.

"Shut up, Zoidberg." Peter said flatly.

Suddenly, everyone laughed out loud.

Zoidberg felt hurt, but he smiled. He was finally accepted.

3000 New New York

"Congratulations, Leela, you are now the mother of this teenage girl." a woman behind a social security desk handed the purple-haired cyclops girl an adoption paper.

Leela smiled and took it happily. "Thank you so much."

"Leela, this is awesome, I'm gonna have a great life!" Meg cheered.

"You sure are, sweetie, you can have whatever you want for dinner tonight."

"You mean I don't have to eat Brian's old dog food?"

"Of course I do, let's get you some real food, come on."

Leela and Meg left the adoption agency, now as mother and daughter. For some reason, Candy was standing out there.

"Candy, what're you doing here?" Meg asked.

"Oh, you don't know? I'm an orphan." Candy replied with a smile plastered on her face. She then giggled a little creepily, then frowned. "It's really sad."

Meg stared at her, then looked up at Leela. "You think you'd adopt two teenage girls?" she then looked back at Candy with a smile.

Unlike Zoidberg who became the new Meg, Meg became a fine addition to Planet Express just as she did earlier. Bender had someone who would willingly laugh at his jokes and he learned to understand humans a little better. Sometimes when Meg and Candy wouldn't be in school, they would assist Farnsworth for new inventions. Meg got to learn some prank calls and learn not to worry about the consequences, because if someone had harmed her, they had to answer to the group.

Meg started to miss her family a bit, remembering the few good times, but then she grew to not miss them so much, then she completely forgot about them. Fry told her that was common, but it was hard on him, even if it didn't make him cry to know that everyone back home he knew and loved was long dead right now. Meg and Candy were becoming really good friends.

Amy felt like she could relive her teenage girl days with Meg around, seeing her as a sister she would never have. Meg thought she would have a great sister now too, even if strangling her sister was just a dream. Meg managed to have a good high self-esteem, so she found herself topping a lot of people in her classes, even if the history she was learning was 1,000 years advanced. Meg often babysat Hermes' son and Farnsworth's clone while the others would be out, Leela and Fry on date night, Amy for other plans, Bender because he didn't want to, but she had Candy's company.

Meg found herself finally appreciated and loved by people who grew to love her and understand her. She never once again thought of life in Quahog, even if she was best friends with Connie D'Amico's descendant. Meg didn't care or ever wanted to go back and thankfully she never did. She led a happy life back in New New York and never talked about or thought about her old family again.

The End


End file.
